World Birds Division vs OANU
by Pyro phoenix-bird
Summary: 2 organizaciones, 2 problemas. Bobby Gunderson se une a la SIBO, quienes van detrás de la FBA. La AUCEM va detrás de la OANU por venganza. Y para dar más drama la OANU ahora también está rivalizada con la WBD por un error.


**Hola queridos autores y lectores Guest de la comunidad de Río. Quiero presentarles este nuevo fic que estoy haciendo. No solo yo, también con colaboración de Gulugoba y BobbyGuacamayo Azul, quienes no solo hacen parte, también me dejan usar a sus OCs. Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capítulo 1**

Lo que un soldado como Blu quiere hacer es olvidar la sangre. Sobretodo si parte de esa sangre perteneció a sus amigos y a su 1er amor. Habían pasado 7 años desde que Blu viajó a Hawai y ahí vio el mundo de una forma diferente. Conoció a un nuevo amigo: Patton Pirson un guacamayo Gris de California, con quien se unió para combatir a un enemigo poderoso: un tucán llamado Adolf el cual le decían Hitler por su descendencia alemana y por tener la mente de un tirano. Ahí Blu junto con Patton, quienes se unieron a otras aves de diferentes partes del mundo que perdieron lo que más les importaba en garras de Hitler se levantaron con el mismo propósito: librar al mundo de Hitler y sus Tuca-nazis. Formaron la llamada OANU (Organización Aviar de las Naciones Unidas) bajo el lema "aves del mundo unidas, jamás serán vencidas" y con la ayuda de la inteligente mente de Blu y la de una compañera experta en armamento lograron vencer a Hitler. Blu decidió hacer algo nuevo de su vida, dedicarse a luchar por la paz y la libertad. Se despidió de Linda y se fue con su pelotón al Amazonas donde ahí formaron su cuartel general. Blu conoció a una tribu de spixes liderados por Eduardo y conoció a su hija Perla los cuales empezaron a sentir algo, algo que Eduardo no aprobó y quería que Blu se fuera. Pero su opinión cambio cuando Blu liderando a sus soldados vencieron a un equipo de taladores que planeaban derribar esa reserva para hacer una fabrica de paletas. Blu se ganó la mano (o ala) de Perla, su lugar en la tribu y el puesto de jefe. Perla y Blu tuvieron 4 hijos, 3 trillizos, Carla, Bia y Tiago y 1 un año menor, Bobby.

10 años pasaron de eso y Blu seguía viviendo con su familia. Pero 1 de los hijos estaba despidiéndose de sus padres.

"Bien, entonces, este es el adiós..."- dijo Bobby despidiéndose de su Familia -"ademas debo aprender a combatir un conflicto..."

El dejar ir a un hijo y más aun a un conflicto no es algo que cualquier padre quiera hacer. Pero Bobby ya tomó su decisión y ya no podía hacer nada, solo despedirse.

"te deseo suerte Bobby, recuerda que es mejor llegar a la paz que aumentar la guerra, aprendí esa lección por las malas" -dijo Blu- "pero quiero que sepas que las puertas de casa siempre estarán abiertas si algún día quieres volver"

Ambos padre e hijo se abrazaron.

"Si, bueno, tengo que irme, y no pienses que vaya a morir, ok? estaré bien... la organización nunca dejara que me haga daño, ademas de ser el hijo del líder..."- dijo Bobby

Bobby salió volando del nido, vio una ultima vez a su familia que seguía despidiendoce y tomó rumbo para formar parte de la OANU... o eso le hizo creer a su padre.

**-1 semana después**

Blu estaba volando junto con Roberto.

"¿a dónde vamos?" -preguntó Roberto

"ya te dije que dejes de preguntar" -dijo Blu- "tu desempeño en el entrenamiento ha dado frutos, y creo que estás listo para ver lo que sigue de tu entrenamiento"

Volaron hasta llegar a la cascada, siguieron volando hasta entrar mostrando una cueva.

"nadie más que Perla sabe que hay aquí" -dijo Blu- "así que lo que verás... ninguna palabra"

Blu movió una roca mostrando un panel, Blu tecleó un poco

"contraseña por voz" -dijo una voz

Blu se acercó a un micrófono- "amo mis malvaviscos chopeaditos en chocolate" -volteó a ver a Roberto el cuál reía- "¿qué? me dijeron que la contraseña fuera algo personal"

"contraseña aceptada" -dijo la voz

Una puerta se abrió por mostrando un cuartel.

"¿qué es esto?" -dijo Roberto

"el cuartel principal de la OANU" -dijo Blu

Ambos guacamayos empezaron a caminar, Roberto veía aves trabajando, se sentía un poco incomodo rodeado de cosas de humanos.

"estás a punto de formar parte de algo grande, hoy... te volverás un soldado de la Organización Aviar de las Naciones Unidas" -dijo Blu

"... ¿y eso es bueno?" -dijo Roberto

Blu le da un abrazo con un ala y suspira- "mucho" -dijo

"ok si tú lo dices" -dijo Roberto

"déjame presentarte a tus superiores" -dijo Blu- "EQUIPO"

Un grupo de aves aparecieron.

"Rob... él es Patton, de noteamérica, coronel, mi ala derecha, casado con una guacamaya rusa y padre de un hijo, Sergei" -dijo Blu y muestra a un quebrantahuesos- "Venancio, de España, capitán, perdió a su familia por Hitler, quiso vengarse pero logré hacerlo reaccionar y serve a la organización" -dijo y muestra a un quetzal- "Coatl, de La India, su primo vive en Ro de Janeiro, un cardenal llamado Pedro" -va con 2 cacatúas, una enlutada macho y una abanderada hembra- "Grover y Brenda, él de Reino Unido y ella de Corea, pareja, buenos peleadores" -va con 3 guacamayos rojos -"Giovanni y Stephano, los gemelos, de Italia, Stephano es un poco diferente a los otros machos si sabes a qué me refiero, Nicol, de Canadá, pareja de Giovanni, los 3 son muy unidos" -va con 2 guacamayos azules con amarillo- "Claude y Anette, de Francia, son pareja desde niños, él dejó su casa por ella" -va con 3 tucanes, 2 bicolor y una culik- "Kronc y Adalia Hitler, gemelos, de Alemania, hijos de Hitler que dejaron su organización para unirse a nosotros, Stella, de norteamérica, pareja de Kronc, antes callejera pero ahora está con nosotros" -va con 2 guacamayos grises, una hembra y un joven de 11- "Irina y Sergei, ella de rusia y él ruso-ameriano, madre e hijo, esposa e hijo de Patton" -va con un correcaminos- "Banshee, de méxico, lo llamaron así porque posee un grito muy agudo" -un halcón- "Tak Mashido, de japón, antes compañero de una diseñadora de ropa, él diseñó nuestros uniformes"

"un gusto" -dijo Roberto

"ellos son mis compañeros principales" -dijo Blu

"que avanzado está este lugar" -dijo Roberto- "jamás pensé que algo como esto estuviera en el Amazonas"

"nos tomó 5 años fabricarlo" -dijo Blu- "nos tomó poco gracias a nuestra ingeniera en tecnología" -dijo Blu- "CATHERINE"

Tras el llamado aparece una guacamaya spix de alas doradas, usando lentes blancos. Acompañada de un pájaro robot.

"Roberto, ella es Catherine Halsey, nuestra ingeniera en tecnología, antes de ser lo que es ahora era la compañera de un profesor de la Universidad de Yale que era un experto encada materia pero más en la robótica, aprendió todo lo que se puede saber, pero al morir su dueño se fue a Hawai, ahí la conocimos, ella provee de armamento nuestra organización" -dijo Blu- "y él es DEFENDER Mark-IV, un robot enfermero que fue programado con datos de combate y armas de avanzada"

"pues... hola" -dijo Roberto con su tono

"no estoy interesada" -dijo Catherine y se va con DEFENDER

"amigo ni lo intentes, a ella no le gusta nadie, ella busca en un macho alguien con quien pueda compartir lo que tiene ella" -dijo Blu- "pero cambiando de tema, llegó tu hora"

Blu tomó un casco azul, con estrellas formando un anillo y alitas blancas de cada lado.

"pon un ala en el casco" -dijo Blu y Roberto obedece- "ahora repite lo que diga: yo di tu nombre"

"... Yo Roberto" -dijo Roberto

"juro solemnemente" -dijo Blu

"juro solemnemente" -repitió

"portar este casco para defender a los inocentes y luchar por la paz y la libertad" -dijo Blu

"portar este casco para defender a los inocentes y luchar por la paz y la libertad" -dijo Blu

"volviéndome un soldado de la OANU" -dijo Blu

"volviéndome un soldado de la OANU" -repitió

"es todo, ahora Rob, ponte el casco" -dijo Blu, Roberto toma el casco y se lo pone- "ahora debes armarte, sígueme"

Ambos caminaban hasta llegar a una sala llena de armas e inventos.

"cada soldado de la OANU tiene un talento y dicho talento le da un arma que va de acuerdo a su personalidad" -dijo Blu- "un ejemplo, Banshee posee un grito super agudo, Catherine le dio una vocina en su chaleco, conectada a un microfono inalambrico en su casco, si grita genera un golpe de decibeles que le permite volar" -dijo Blu- "Coatl es experto con los látigos, tiene unos látigos que dan electricidad que cortan lo que sea, Anette puede imitar la voz de quien sea, se le dio un collar con un chip que la puede transformar en cualquier ave o animal"

"¿qué es esto?" -dijo Roberto viendo una placa

"es la lista de los caídos" -dijo Blu- "los nombres de todos los que murieron en batalla"

Roberto vio los nombres, eran varios, pero los 1ros eran: Samuel el cuervo, Ralphie el gato, Sergei el guacamayo gris (hermano de Irina no el hijo), Anhia la spix

Al ver el corazón Roberto supo que ella era el 1er amor de Blu.

"oye lamento lo de..." -iba a decir Roberto

"no, tranquilo, eso fue el pasado" -dijo Blu- "tu armamento, estará basado en tus talentos" -dijo Blu y toma del armamento unas cuchillas para alas en forma de huesos del ala de un murciélago y una bolsa con esferas de metal- "estas cuchillas están inspiradas en tu forma de bailar, mientras bailes con las alas extendidas causarás cosas feas, y las esferas" -saca una, la aprieta y se hace del tamaño de una nuez- "dominala como balón de soccer y pateala a ese muñeco" -dijo señalando un maniquí

Roberto hizo lo que dijo Blu, dominó esa esfera y la pateó al maniquí, se abrió como boleadora y se enrolló en el maniquí y este se electrocutó.

"cada esfera tiene una habilidad diferente" -dijo Blu- "mañana Tak tomará tus medidas y te hará el uniforme"

De repente la alarma empezó a sonar.

"la alarma, algo pasa" -dijo Blu

Iban directo a la sala de conferencias cuando ven a Perla.

"Perla ¿qué haces aquí?" -preguntó Blu

"vine a verlos y de repente oigo una alarma" -dijo Perla

Las 3 aves llegaron a la sala de conferencias donde estaban las demás aves.

"díganme, ¿qué pasó?" -dijo Blu

"general" -dijo Giovanni- "nuestro cuartel en Italia ha caído" -dijo quitándose el casco junto a los demás en señal de respeto

"tenemos una video llamada de Italia" -dijo Stephano

"pásenla" -dijo Blu

Pasaron la llamada y vieron a un águila calva con gogles oscuros ocultando sus ojos.

"quién eres tú?" -preguntó Blu

"Non capisco la vostra lingua, ara" -dijo el águila en italiano

"aaahhh, no entendí" -dijo Roberto

"es italiano, Giovanni ¿qué dijo?" -preguntó Blu

"dijo: no entiendo tu lengua, guacamayo" -dijo Giovanni

"pregúntale quién es" -dijo Blu

"Tu chi sei?" -preguntó Giovanni

"Il mio nome è Benedetto. Io sono il Generale degli Stati Aguilas Against The World. Chiamato anche up SAATW" -dijo Benito

"traducción" -dijo Blu

"mi nombre es Benito. Soy el general de las Aguilas Unidas Contra El Mundo. También llamados AUCEM" -dijo Stephano

"dile por qué atacó el cuartel italiano" -dijo Blu

"Perché attaccato il quartier generale italiano?" -preguntó Stephano

"perché hai ucciso il mio compagno: Adolf Hitler. L'uccello che mi ha aiutato con i miei problemi. Era come mio fratello e lo uccise. Ora ho intenzione di ucciderti, e andare lentamente sede dalla sede centrale. Così ottenere con voi. Arrivederci." -dijo y se corta la llamada

"¿qué dijo?" -preguntó Blu

"porque ustedes mataron a mi socio: Adolf Hitler. El ave que me ayudó en mis problemas. Fue como mi hermano y ustedes lo mataron. Ahora voy a matarlos a ustedes, e iré poco a poco, cuartel por cuartel. Hasta llegar con ustedes. Adios." -dijo Giovanni

"ay no, debo advertir a todos, 1ro advertiré a los de EUA" -dijo Blu

"¿por qué?" -preguntó Roberto

"ahí fue Bobby" -dijo Blu y hace una llamada al cuartel de EUA en Minnesota

Ahí sale un gran guacamayo verde.

"hey miren quién me habla, el gran Blu, ¿qué cuentas Gunderson?" -preguntó el guacamayo

"Trevor no estoy para socializar, un ave está atacando los diferentes cuarteles de la OANU, manténganse alerta, y quiero que mantengas protegido a Bobby" -dijo Blu

"¿Bobby? ¿tu hijo?" -dijo Trevor- "¿por qué dices eso?"

"porque un águila está atacando cuartel por cuartel y mi hijo está ahí con ustedes" -dijo Blu

"Blu... Bobby no está aquí" -dijo Trevor

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ? no, no puede ser él se fue hace 1 semana al cuartel de Minnesota" -dijo Blu

"Blu soy el capitán de esta base, yo sé cuando llegan nuevos reclutas y nunca lo recibí a él" -dijo Trevor- "bueno, debo irme" -se corta la llamada

Blu empieza a hiperventilarse, Perla preocupada toma un inhalador y se lo da.

"tranquilo inhala, inhala" -dijo Perla y él inhala

"¿DÓNDE ESTÁ BOBBY?" -gritó Blu histérico

**-Campo Phoenix, Maryland**

"Bien, todo lo que es ser un soldado del ejercito de los estados unidos es mucho trabajo, mas si somos paracaidistas... la 506 peleo como nunca en la segunda, y lo hará ahora..."- dijo un águila calva que parecía el coronel -"Viktor y la FBA no sera un obstáculo para la 101"

"No señor!"- dijeron todas las compañías-

"Compañia F..."- dijo el coronel y miro a otra aguila con un guacamayo amarillo con azul a su lado -"su tiempo a entrenar con la Compañía A y C... tomen su equipamiento... y no defrauden"

"Si señor..."- dijo el águila que era el capitán -"Compañia F, ya escucharon, muévanse y tomen su equipamiento de combate..."

Todos los soldados rompieron formacion y fueron a las barracas, entre ellos había un spix quien era Bobby

"Sabes, lo que siempre quería ser era ser un paracaidista aviar y después ser un guerrero de aire..."- dijo un cuervo detrás de el-

"De que hablas, Dean, guerrero de aire?"- dijo Bobby mirando a Dean, el cuervo-

"Guerrero de Aire... la SIBO..."-

replico

"SIBO?"- dijo Bobby caminando-

"Las Operaciones Estrategicas de Intelligencia Aviar..."- dijo un escarlata al lado de él-

"Strategic Intelligence Birds Operations, en ingles"- dijo Dean-

"Si claro... desde cuando ellos querrán a un idiota como tu? buscan Aves mas rudas..."- dijo el escarlata haciendo que Dean se enojara-

"Ya cálmate, Dean, estamos en el mismo bando... lo único que queremos todo, el ejercito, fuerza aérea, marines... hasta la división mundial de aves quiere es tener a lo menos una pluma de Viktor..."- dijo Bobby-

"Si, el idiota invade toda Rusia, y Alemania... solamente quiero ir y terminar con todo..."- dijo Garces otra aguila-

La compañía tiene ya su equipamiento para el entrenamiento... Bobby y todo los demás estaban preparados para salir de las barracas pero una alarma hace alertar al campamento.

"Que ocurre?!"- dijo Bobby saliendo y aparece el capitán Johnson, capitán de la F

"Alerta código Delta, Atacan Nueva York, es la FBA!"- dijo el capitán -"El entrenamiento se cancela, todos al puesto de comando ahora!"

Bobby se puso el equipamiento que era el mismo, solamente que la M4 era real y tenia mas mochilas y las, salio de las barracas y se dirige donde esta el comando

"Bien, lo que tenemos... los rusos de Viktor ya tocaron parte de la costa este... algunas en playas de los bosques de Maryland, yendo al distrito de Columbia, que no seria lo que queremos..."- dijo el coronel

"El pentagono y la Divsion ya pusieron la alerta delta... situación de combate... algunos dicen que los antonov pasan y llegan a caer como moscas..."- dijo el coronel haciendo que los soldados sacaran carcajadas -"pero sus soldados llegan a tocar nuestra tierra... y con T-90, BTRs... todo su arsenal..."-

"Hey, Derek..."- dijo una Paloma a un guacamayo amarillo -"Tienes cigarrillos?"

"No, no fumo!"- dijo Derek respondiendo-

"Algo que decir Cabo Gordon?"- dijo el coronel-

"No, solamente que quiero patear el trasero de Viktor"- dijo haciendo que todos se rieran o sacaran sonrisas-

"Y todos lo haremos... tengan suerte, el país esta orgulloso de ustedes... y yo también... vayan a defender al país, vamos!"- dijo el coronel y todos se levantaron-

"Bien chicos, si moriremos, moriremos como héroes..."- dijo un loro cabeza amarilla

"Nos matas tan rápido, eh Marcel?"- dijo un soldado cualquiera-

Los camiones que llevaban a las aves salían del campamento para ir al combate, Bobby en el tercer camion veia los otros que los seguían con los Stryker (tanqueta del US Army), los humvees y las patrullas que hacían pasar al convoy, y miraba el bosque que rodeaba el campamento y vio a sus compañeros pensando que iba a la guerra-

**-En el Amazonas**

Blu estaba sentado en una silla en su cuartel tomando un vaso grande de Chocolate.

"sigue trayendo" -le dijo a Stella

"Blu, ya llevas 10 vasos, tranquilo" -dijo Perla

"¿cómo puedo tranquilizarme si mi hijo está quien sabe dónde?" -dijo Blu

"vele lo positivo" -dijo Perla- "con el tal Benito yendo tras los OANUs él está seguro"

"bueno eso si" -dijo Blu- "pero eso pone un problema, Benito por lo visto habla enserio, y no hay que ignorar esto" -dijo

"GENERAL" -lo llamó Venancio

"¿qué pasa?" -preguntó Blu

"tiene que ver algo" -dijo el quebrantahuesos

Ellos fueron directo a la sala de conferencias.

"que bueno que vino" -dijo Claude

"Catherine muestra" -dijo Patton

"si coronel" -dijo Catherine

Mostró en EUA un ataque en Nueva York.

"¿los AUCEM?" -dijo Blu

"negativo, son otra organización" -dijo Catherine- "investigué, fue una organización soviética, la FBA"

"¿y qué sabes de ellos?" -preguntó Blu

"solo sé de su lider" -dijo mostrando una foto de un águila imperial- "su nombre es Viktor, tiene 23 años de edad, es de Rusia occidental, entre los límites de Ucrania y Rusia, su organización provee que el ave debe liderar al humano"

"¿y qué sabes del tal Benito?" -preguntó Blu

"Benito, alias Mussolini, es de Nápoles, tiene 35 años de edad, Hitler fue su mentor, tomó a águilas de diferentes fuerzas militares y se unieron bajo su mando para tomar control de todo" -dijo Catherine- "los FBA tomaron el control del ejercito aviar ruso y lo convirtió en su ejercito"

"... ok, está decidido, iremos a EUA" -dijo Blu- "ordenaré al cuartel de Minnesota ver que hacer con la FBA, nuestra prioridad por ahora son los AUCEM"

"Blu, no sé si sea buena idea, no quiero perderte" -dijo Perla

"tranquila comparado con Hitler Benito y la FBA serán un juego de niños" -dijo Blu

**-Horas después en Manaos**

El equipo estaba colándose en un avión a Minnesota, mientras Blu se despedía de su familia.

"Perla, pensaré en ti cada noche, niños, cuiden a su madre" -dijo Blu- "voy a encargarme de Benito, y si se puede traeré a Bobby aquí"

"cuídate papá" -dijo Bia

"te extrañaremos" -dijo Carla

"si no estás ¿a quién le pondré arañas en la cara?" -dijo Tiago

"te aprovechas de que me dan miedo" -dijo Blu- "regresaré tranquilos"

"estaré pensando en ti Blu" -dijo Perla abrazándolo- "no quiero que les pase nada, ni a Bobby ni a ti"

"estaremos bien" -dijo Blu- "debo irme ya"

Blu alzó vuelo hacia el avión que lo llevaría a su cuidad natal para encargarse de esta nueva amenaza y traer a su hijo de regreso a casa.

**Fin del cap**

**Gracias por darse tiempo y leer. Subiré un nuevo cap. cada semana, esperen por él. Bueno Bye, dejen sus reviews**

**Phoenix-bird-blu, cambio y fuera.**


End file.
